Loveless Unit
by lunardevil
Summary: Ritsuka has stuck with Soubi for awhile right? But what happens when someone else is the fighter for Ritsuka? Warning: Spoilers in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Loveless. Yun Kouga does.

* * *

_

You are sitting in your class room waiting for you teacher, again. It is the first time that he has been this late. You sighed and tapped your pencil on the desk. For a girl around 17, you sure do not look like it. You look mature when you are at school, but when you are out with friends, you like to have fun. You got shoulder length black hair in a braid, misty blue eyes, and have still have your ears, which most people made fun of since half of the school did not have them. Anyways, you have a bandage on your check and when asked, you say you are hiding a scar. Then, the door slides open and the teacher comes in.

"Sorry I am late class, but I had to help a pregnant woman," he said.

You sighed as the teacher started to talk about the lesson. You looked out at the window, wishing you were somewhere else.

**With Ritsuka**

"Where are you taking me taking me Soubi?"the young boy asked

"Somewhere,"Soubi said

Ritsuka glared at Soubi, but kept silent. Ever since he has been with Soubi, strange things had been happening. No it is not because Soubi had all of the suddenly show up, but there has been more battles between Nanatsu no Tsuki.

"Can you tell me where we are going?"Ritsuka asked

"We are here,"Soubi said standing in front of a gate

Soubi had taken Ritsuka to the town carnival. It is held on the cherry blossom festival every year. His eyes shone because he has never been to one, and Soubi thought it. Hey, a kid needs to have fun right?

**With you**

Finally, school is over. Since it is a Saturday, class end early, so you decided to go on a walk.

"Heeeeeeeyyy!!! Wait for me!"Takun said waving his hands franticly, trying to catch up with you.

You sighed with annoyance. You know he has a crush on you, but he just cannot accept the fact that you are not interested in him. But you give him credit for trying. Takun is a friend of yours since you entered high school. Sadly, you had become public enemy number one. You do not really mind if he is a bit of a nerd, but at least he is not as bad as those sluts and jocks at school.

"Hurry up Takun or you will be left behind!"you said walking a little bit fast.

Takun jogged a little and eventually caught up. You giggled a little and took him by the hand and started running. You knew there was a carnival in town, and since you do not have a lot of friends, so poor Takun had to be your victim.

"If you do not hurry, the lines will go on forever!" you said.

Both of you came to the gates and with an evil grin of your face, forced Takun in. Poor boy, he had been screaming on every roller coaster. After the last one, you two took a break and got some snacks. Then, a sharp pain was on your cheek.

"You okay?" Takun asked.

You nodded your head while holding the part where the bandage was. 'Hes here,' you thought. You knew you had to meet him. Since you were little, you had known about fighter units. Why? You were friends with Seimei, and he told you about it. Now, you had to find him...his brother, Loveless.

"Wait right here Takun," you said looking for him.

**With Ritsuka**

"What is wrong Soubi?" Ristuka asked

"It is nothing," Soubi said

"What is wrong with you today? Even since we got here, you have been acting weird" Ritsuka said getting angry.

"Nothing," Soubi said. "Ristuka, I love you."

"I know that," Ritsuka said blushing. "You did not really have to say that in public. Soubi, stay here, I will get us something to eat."

"Okay," Soubi said.

**With you**

You were wandering around the food court looking for kid named Ritsuka. You finally spotted him. As you drew near, you heard a conversation. The only thing you heard was 'sleepless.'

'Oh crap,' you thought.

You tried your best to get past people, but you eventually got to him. "Wait!!" you said trying to catch your breath.

"Who are you?" Ritsuka asked

"I am your fighter," you said.

"Enough talk!" the guy said.

"We are here to take Loveless to our boss!" the girl said

"Well that is too bad," you said. "You are gonna have to go through me!"


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Loveless. Yun Kouga does.

* * *

So where were we? Oh that is right. You were at a carnival with your friend Takun, and then ran off because you had a feeling Ritsuka was here. So you went to look for him and a found the Sleepless Unit. How fun.

"Uh...just out of curiosity," you said. "State your names."

"I am Kinka," the guy said.

"And I am Ginka," the girl said.

"Ah...Okay. Just wanted to know," you said.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Kinka said

"I accept the challenge," you said calmly

"Engage systems!"

"What is going on? Who are you?!" Ritsuka growled

"All questions will be answered after this battle," you whispered to him.

Ritsuka still did not seem to trust you all that much because he did not know you. He stood really close to you though. Since the other two were not doing anything, you took this chance to attack.

"A lightning bolt strikes like ten million arrows, with the speed of wind."

You attacked first since you knew their reaction was a little slow, so Ginka got hit. She winced in pain and held her should where it was bleeding.

"They are pretty good" Ginka said. "But fast."

"I will show them!" Kinka growled. "See the darkness of a sleepless night!"

Chains flew towards you and Ritsuka. You looked at him to see if he was alright. Ritsuka just nodded for you to continue. Even though both of you were chained, you were not about to give up or give in.

"Incursion, I call the stars! Cut open the darkness and let the stars fill the night." you countered

"I want dark clouds!" Ginka yelled

"Thick dark clouds that permit no light erase the starts and entrap our enemy in darkness!" Kinka said.

Now you were a little slow to attack so you cannot see. 'Great,' you thought. 'I am blind.'

You felt something wrap around your waist. It was Ritsuka holding. You were going to attack when you felt chains around you.

"Now what will you do!" Ginka said. "You cannot see us!"

You sighed and held Ritsuka with your left arm and whispered to him, "It is going to be alright. Just give me some strength."

"Please defeat them," Ritsuka whispered back.

You smirked. "Gathering energy rather than darkness, transform into electricity, become a vicious lightning storm!"

"She did it again!" Ginka hissed.

"She countered everything we throw!" Kinka shouted.

"Great light that shines bright, penetrate the dark with your brightness."

Ginka was then bound when the light hit her. "Go into defense!"

"Pitch black curtains of darkness, hide us from the eyes of our enemy," Kinka said

"Flames, which envelop in a burning pain, with absolute brightest blaze. Part away the dark. Illuminate everything!"

"Your fighting style is pathetic!"Kinka shouted "You are arrogant and it is pissing me off! You are cheating!"

"Oh?" you sounded surprised. "I only play fair. I do not cheat. I just countered your darkness with my light."

As you were about to ramble on about elements, you felt Ritsuka tug on your arm. You looked at him.

"I want to leave and find Soubi," Ritsuka said quietly. "Please finish this."

Before you were able to attack, Kinka had Ritsukas neck on a chain. Not losing an ounce of patients, you did not flinch.

"I am sorry Ritsuka, but please lend me some strength," you whispered, giving him a light peck on his cheek.

Ritsuka snuggled into your arms and you were taken back from his action. You smiled a little. Another set of chains came to tie both you and Ritsukas wrist.

"We constricted them!"Ginka smirked

"Do not make me laugh," you softly hissed. "That without equal, who oppresses all, I will attack with absolute power. Ruination! "

Ginka was being mummified and the chains that held you and Ritsuka were broken. The battle is over.

"Damn you!" Kinka shouted. He slapped your face.

You blinked and then threw a punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. You were about to finish him off when Ritsuka stopped you. The battle field disappeared and people were having fun like nothing bad happened. Well, except for one person.

"Ritsuka!" someone shouted.

"Soubi!"Ritsuka said.

You sighed and left the two to talk about what happened just now. Then the thought of Takun hit you. Oh no! Takun! You quickly went to find him. You went to the place where you two were taking a break before you ran off.

"Takun!" you shouted, scaring him.

"I thought you forgot about me," Takun blinked.

"I am really sorry about that," you panted out, trying to catch your breath.

"It is okay," he said. "It is not a big deal, really."

"But," you pouted. "Now I feel bad!"

Takun sweat dropped because you were starting to ramble about how you should not have taken so long to come back. You were careful about what you said because you did not want to tell him about the fight. If you told Takun, he would have a fit and you will never hear the end of it.

"It is okay" Takun sighed. "I am not mad, but you did take a while to get back."

"What time is it?" you asked.

"About four or five," Takun said checking his watch.

"Oh," you said. "I should get back home and start on homework."

Takun agreed and both walked home. You both said your goodbyes when you guys were at your house. Takun walked off when you knew you were in your house safely.

"I am home," you sighed, taking off your shoes.

"Welcome home dear," your mother said. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," you said walking up the stairs. "I went to the carnival with Takun."

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah," you yawned. "I am going to take a nap now."

You closed your room door and set your things on the ground. You changed out of you clothes and put on your pajamas. You yawned and climbed into your bed.

"Today was crazy," you sighed while snuggling into your blankets. "I just hope I can meet him again tomorrow."

And with last thoughts, you drifted into the dream world. Little did you know, a shadow was outside your window, but it quickly disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Loveless. Yun Kouga does.

* * *

Ah...Sunday morning. What peaceful sunny day. You were still sleeping in your room, still dreaming about a certain someone. Then, your little brother bursts into the room with a blow horn, which scared you and made you fall out of your bed.

"Why you little…" you growled getting up.

Your brother screamed like a little girl and ran out the room. You did not bother to chase after him. Instead, you just closed your door and went to the bathroom. You yawned as you did your daily morning routine. You came down for breakfast and noticed your mom not making breakfast. There was a note on the counter and you picked it up.

"'Meeting this morning, so I left breakfast in the fridge. Take care of little Takoyaki. Love Mommy.'" you read.

You sighed as you left the note on the counter. Takoyaki then came down to get breakfast.

"What is for breakfast sis?" he asked.

"Uh..." you said. " Does okonomiyaki sounds good to you?"

Takoyaki nodded his head as he helped prepare the food, while you got the eggs, cabbage, and other things. You cooked and Takoyaki had plates ready. As soon as the okonomiyaki was done, you put it on the plate and added the special sauce to it.

"This is good onee-san!" Takoyaki said eating.

"Do not talk with your mouth full," you giggled.

Even though your little brother is a pain, he is just too cute to be angry at for long.

"Hey where are you going today?" he asked.

"I am not sure," you said finishing your food.

"Can I come with you?"

"Eh…I do not see why not. I was going to go to the bookstore." You got up and took the dishes to the sink and washed them. "Go get changed Tako."

"Okay!" Takoyaki said. He got up and went to his room to change.

"Ritsuka…" you muttered. You sighed and went to get changed. Then a knock was at your window. You went to open your window and saw someone on the tree, wearing a cloak.

"You are not worthy of being _his_ fighter!" a male voice said

"What?!" you said. "Why is that?!"

"You are just not worthy," he said again.

The person disappeared when Takoyaki busted through the room. Since you finished dressing, you got your bag and left with your brother tagging along.

When you reached to the park, you mushroom sighed because your brother was frolicking in the park. Picture a twelve year old boy skipping in a field of pink flowers. You giggled at the thought. At least he is having fun.

"Hey!" Takoyaki shouted running to you.

"What it is?" you asked.

"This is for you onee-san!" he smiled.

"Thank you Tako," she said.

He took your hand and slipped a flower bracelet onto your wrist. Some times you wonder if Takoyaki was supposed to be a girl instead of a guy. You sighed as you watched your brother chased a butterfly. Suddenly, a flash of blonde caught your eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Takoyaki asked.

"Huh? Oh, it is nothing," you said. "Stay here and be good and play."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to get us milk tea. Sounds good?"

"Okay!"

Your brother went to play in the sandbox while you decide to see if the person you saw was the person you thought it was. You walked to the picnic tables and saw no one.

"Strange…I thought I saw him," you said.

"Oh but you did see him," a voice said behind you.

You were about to turn around when you got hit. You fell onto the ground and your eyes started to blur and darkness consumed you. The last thing you heard was something about getting your brother and Soubi.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont down Loveless or you, so no sueing .>

* * *

Lets recap shall we? So, on a Sunday morning, around nine, you took your brother out for stroll. While you two were in the park, you thought you saw Soubi and told your brother that you were getting milk tea. Then you get hit and darkness swallowed you.

You slowly opened your eyes and its really dim. There was a lamp next to you. You tried to move, but you were chained to the wall.

"This is just lovely," you muttered. "Wheres Takoyaki?"

You looked around the small cell and found your brother on the other side in another cell. You sighed as you sat there. A loud clanking sound caught your attention. Your door opens and all you can see is a huge dark shadow. You gulped in fear of what will happen.

**With Ritsuka**

Ritsuka was with his friend Yuiko and Yayoi. Two kids that just happened to form a chain reaction thing; Ritsuka came, Yuiko become friends with him and Yayoi still likes Yuiko even after rejection.

"Whats wrong Ritsuka?" Yuiko asked.

"Nothing really," Ritsuka lied.

He was thinking about the mysterious fighter who helped him beat Sleepless. That and hes been feeling pain in his heart for some odd reason. Ritsuka was lost in thought that he didnt hear his friends calling him.

"Huh?"

"Really Ritsuka whats wrong with you?" Yayoi asked.

Ritsuka shook his head. Yuiko had a frown and Yayoi was concerned.

"If its about that girl, shes in danger," Soubi said. He always appear out of no where doesnt he?

"Soubi-san!" Yuiko chirped.

"Where did you come from?" Ritsuka asked.

Soubi just chuckled lightly before getting serious. "Shes been kidnapped by them."

"Them?" It took a moment for the words to sink in for Ritsuka. "Nanatsu no Tsuki!"

"What are they talking about?" Yuiko wonders.

"Who knows," Yayoi whispers.

Before Yayoi and Yuiko knew it, Ritsuka and Soubi disappeared. A small breeze blew past the two that had blank expressions.

**With You**

You groaned as you lay in your cell. Your brother still sat across from you. You have just received a beating from some stranger asking about Ritsuka. Pain shot through you body when you tried to move. Your vision was a bit blurry, but you could manage. Some where off in the distance, you heard foot steps coming towards you. They were talking and you could only hear a little bit, until they were near your cell.

"You know this is silly!" a woman said.

"But it was the only way I could finally meet Ritsuka," a calm, males voice said.

"Sure you want to meet Ritsuka," the woman replied.

"He is my brother after all," the male said with a hint of a smirk.

When the guy said "brother" you couldnt believe it. _Could it be?_ You thought you were hearing things, until they kept talking about Ristuka and Soubi.

"So youre awake," the male said.

You groaned from the pain that was still bothering you. Opening your eyes just a little, you looked around and see a male that looks like someone you knew and a woman you just didnt know. Your eyes shot open once you see your brother, Takoyaki, not in the cell across from you. "Where is my brother!" you shouted.

"Him?" the woman said. "Hes just fine. We sent him back, but we had to erase his memory."

"Who are you anyways?" you asked. You slowly got up so you could see their faces. And there, in your presence was the one, the only, Seimei. Confused, you stared at him like he was a stranger. You let a slight gasp escape from your lips.

"Its been so long," Seimei said. He opened the cell and stepped in to remove your chains.

You were so glad to see him that you werent able to say anything. As soon as Seimei freed you, you were about to hug him when he stepped aside and left the cell with the mysterious woman.

"Erm...thanks?" you kind of mumbled. You stepped out of the cage to see that the two were gone. "That was not the Seimei I knew."

Not to dwell on the matter any further, you quickly got yourself out of the weird looking place, only to find out it was an abandon warehouse. You walked only about a few yards away from it when you saw them. Ritsuka and Soubi.

"Youre okay!" Ritsuka said.

You slowly nodded walking towards them.

"Are you hurt or anything?" Ritsuka asked.

"Im fine," you replied. "A few bruises cant keep me down that easily."

"We shouldnt stay here," Soubi finally said. After being so quiet, he finally said something. "Lets go back to my place so we can 'talk' about things."

So you tagged along seeing its about noon, or later. You wondered what you and Soubi were going to discuss. How Seimei is alive and Soubi was lying to Ritsuka? Or maybe, Soubi should give Ritsuka to you since you are also Loveless. So many questions started to fill your head it almost hurt.

* * *

Please review and tell me if i can better my writing skills.


End file.
